Death Note a Love Story
by LilMissAnzy
Summary: In the Wammy house, behind the scenes. What exactly went on in the Death Note Wammy House kids life's you all wonder...well I can tell you. First we will start with Mello. Lets say Mello is...isn't any different. Mello had a girl friend!


Death Note: A Love Story:

I sat down on Mello's couch as the couch sunk down a bit I looked around for Mello. I hadn't talked to him since the previous night when I got locked in his room with him. My brother, Matt will probably never let me live that down. Oh well at least we had fun, he was kind of a perv but I guess I can't change him at least he respects me for the most part.

Mello suddenly walked in the door. "Your in here again, huh? I guess you can't get enough of me," He commented seeing me in his room for the fourth time this week. "I'm just here to annoy you," I remarked, smirking. Mello smiled as he sat down next to me and put his arm round my shoulders. I looked at his hand gently rest on my shoulder.

"Ok, so what' cha want to do, Zoey-Chan?" Mello asked teasingly as his face was only centimeters from mine. I moved my head a little so we wouldn't be so close.

Mello dropped his hand from around my shoulders and looked around my neck with a shocked reaction, "You stole it again?! Why do you keep taking my necklace?" Mello reached for his rosary around my neck, but this time I wasn't going to give it up so easily, I put my hand around the necklace still resting on my chest.

Mello reached and grabbed my hand trying to get the necklace and tried to open my hand. I quickly jerked away and brought my feet up on the couch. "Your not getting it back so easily," I remarked as I giggled. Mello reached for the necklace again, catching me off guard and I fell backward.

Mello pinned me down on the couch, now smiling. "I won, now what to do with my prisoner?" Mello looked down at me with an evil smile. I kind of squirmed, not able to get free of his tight grasp. Still hovering over me and smiling he said "Slave, what do you want me to do with you?" Mello laughed. "I would like you to let me go," I replied still trying to get free.

Mello shook his head no "I couldn't do that, I would be wasteful. We can't have that now can we?" he tried to be serious but didn't do to well of it. He brought his face closer to me as his expression grew more serious. For a moment he smiled and stopped making me figure he was only kidding.

My face was on fire I knew it was red, for a moment I thought about what I would do if anyone walked in. I quickly went back to the real world where Mello still loomed over me.

For a moment I looked at his hand still grasping the rosary. I looked at him for a moment smiling and then I reached for his hand and grabbed the rosary without thinking. Mello lost balance and fell right on top of me our lips met and we both spazed out and he fell onto the floor.

He looked at me as I sat up on the couch and we where both completely red. He poked my cheek and laughed. "Your cuter when your blushing, you liked it that much?" Mello smiled as I went completely red my face was burning.

Mello sat back down on the couch, he was still kind of red. I laughed and he looked at me in confusion. "What is so funny?" he said still looking at me. I looked at him and smiled "your blushing too." Mello tried to look down as his face grew redder

"Mello-Kun, your so funny," without thinking I grasped Mello in a tight embrace. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Neither of us let go for probably two minutes, a really long two minutes.

He let go, as did I and he looked down at me. I still felt a little red. He pushed my hair back, out of my eyes. He smiled sweetly and his face started to come closer and closer to mine. For one moment I sat there unable to move. The next thing I knew his lips where embracing mine.

I was shocked, but actually I felt like the happiest girl in the world as I returned his kiss. As he continued to kiss me sitting on his couch.

Matt walked in " Hey, Mello? Have you seen Zoey?" he asked and then looked up from his game to see us. We stooped and stared at him. "MELLO! SHE IS MY SISTER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" Matt yelled grabbing my hand to drag me out.

I looked up at Matt with innocent eyes, "I…I….I...I like him…," I stammered as Matt and Mello both looked at me with shocked eyes. I still sat on the couch as Matt let go of my hand. Matt sighed and looked at Mello "You're my best friend, but don't hurt my sister," Matt pulled out a cigarette and walked out of the room.

Mello smiled and started to laugh as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him, to where my back was now against his chest. "I like you to," he softly whispered in my ear. "But don't let it get out that I like anything besides chocolate. We both laughed, and that is how I fell in love with Mello.


End file.
